rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentino Rosa
General Name: Valentino Rosa Nicknames: Val Age: Somewhere above 100 years D.O.B: October 18, in the late 1800's Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: B- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'11" Weight: 120 Hair: Orange Eyes: Gold Skin: Tanned Body type: Lean Valentino is approximately 5'11" weighing about 120 pounds. He appears to be 18 years old with shortish orange hair with gold irises. He is usually wearing a black trench coat (like the one in the pic) with a grey undershirt. His Troupe mask is the one you see in the pic and his number is tattooed on the left side of his neck. His bone pieces are two hook like protrusions that hang over either ear (think of a hearing aide) and his Hollow hole is over his right lung. Personality Valentino vastly enjoys his music. He often searches for those that can listen to him "perform" without perishing. He speaks to subordinates or those weaker than him with an extremely condescending tone while speaking to superiors with the utmost respect. Although speaking to superiors like this he harbors extreme resentment for them just for being stronger than him, this goes with anyone stronger than him regardless of rank. He is also the very definition of grace and elegance due to his lavish upbringing and looks down with pity upon those that are less intelligent or don't appreciate his music. He is very centered on making himself seem as grand as possible. Likes * Music * Wealth * Fighting those stronger than him * Performing his music Dislikes * Uncultured people that don’t enjoy his music * Annoying weak people History As a human, Valentino came from a distinguished Mexican family during the late 1800's that prized him as the perfect child along with his younger sister, Sophia. All his life he was taught that the poor were considered filthy and ignorant and were not worth the space they occupied. At a young age his parents gave him flute lessons which he became absorbed and obsessed over. During these years the only thing he loved more than his music was his sister, who he protected ruthlessly and loved deeply. One day in his 12th year of life there was an uprising of peasants on his family’s plantation that resulted in the capture of his family. His father had not been a kind man or employer to these people who worked for him. This captivity lasted for three days. On the first, Valentino and his sister watched his parents be torn apart by their captor’s dogs. After a stand off with local authorities that lasted two more days, Valentino and his sister were both shot and killed. His time as a Hollow was long and difficult. He barely remembers many of his murders and actions during the 100+ years he transitioned through the stages of being one, but he never stopped looking for Sophia. Now an Arrancar, he often visits the site of his family’s old plantation and places flowers at graves he made for his mother, father, and sister. Powers and Abilities Cero: '''The average high energy beam that we all know and love. '''Sonido: '''Arrancar high speed movement technique similar to shunpo. Zanpakutō Flauta Flauta usually lends itself in the form of a flute made of white bone. Val, however, can change its form at will into its sword form, a rapier. '''Release command: Cantar 'Ressurecion: '''Melodía de la Muerte When going into Ressurrecíon he speaks his release command and snaps his flute in half. The two pieces of flute melt and wrap themselves around his forearms forming gauntlets with 6 large holes on the outside. Valentino plays a special note that, when enhanced with his reiatsu, causes a huge blast that radiates out with him acting as the center. The blast, when done in point blank proximity, is powerful to shatter bone and knock a person unconscious, as well as destroy walls and landscape. As the blast radiates outward it begins to lose potency (i.e. if the enemy is a few yards away they will only be thrown backwards with less damage). Due to this he likes to only use Melodía when close to the enemy to cause maximum damage. Valentino plays a short, wavering tune that, if heard by the opponent, slows down the enemy’s time perception, effectively reducing their reaction time. The amount it slows down their reaction time is dependent on their SEI stat in comparison to Val’s. For every difference of 1 SEI, the enemy would have a reaction time of 1 less HOH than their current HOH (this includes when released). If the enemy has the same or higher SEI, the ability is rendered ineffective. This move is only in effect for one turn and has a cooldown of 3 turns. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:''' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Don't insult his music and he probably won't try to kill you immediately. OC Relationships Trivia Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info GMT-5 My main is TH3_GR3G. I also own Johnny and Chi Category:Arrancar